


Creating A Queen

by jageunjaeang6661



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jageunjaeang6661/pseuds/jageunjaeang6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King of Hell, A Young Demon Hybrid, And A Plan To Rule. Things may be starting to turn in Crowley's favor. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this....when I joined a chat on a Supernatural app, and a Crowley player gave each of us "jobs" lol  
> Please don't hate me if it sucks!!

She gasped quietly as she stumbled out of the building, cradling one arm close. It was falling apart behind her, due to some kind of explosion. She was lucky to escape at all. Another explosion made her trip, she glanced back and tried to move faster to get away, only to trip again and drop to her knees with a strangled cry.  
She coughed harshly, looking down to find blood dripping from her mouth. "O-oh..god..." She gasped, biting into her lip.

"Well, it seems you are in need of some assistance," A voice spoke from her side.

She looked up through her haze, frowning slightly at the man standing over her. "W...who are..you?" She breathed shakily before coughing again.

"Well obviously I am here to help," He replied, carefully kneeling down next to her, grimacing at the mess. "Tell me, your name?" He asked, raising a brow.

She wiped her mouth as best she could, glancing down then back up to him. "I...i'm..J-Jade," She answered shakily.

He made a small sound in his throat, looking her over then smiled. "Well Jade...this is your lucky day," He replied.

"W..what?" Jade asked, coughing again before focusing on him again, slowly pushing herself up some.

"I've had my eye on you for a while, dear," He replied, tilting his head slightly. "Don't worry, once i'm finished you'll be as good as new." He added.

Jade stared up at him a moment then nodded, wiping her mouth. "B-but...who..are you?" She asked.

He smirked slightly, reaching over and lightly brushed a strand of hair from her face. "I am Crowley," He answered her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*Two Weeks Later*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How is she?" Crowley asked as he enter the room, looking to the doctor as he made his way toward the bed, glancing over the girl.

"She is doing surprisingly well, she woke a few minutes ago," The doctor answered, looking toward the girl then back to Crowley.

Jade let out a soft noise, blinking her eyes open at the voices and looked up. "..what's...going on?" She asked softly, glancing between Crowley and the doctor.

Crowley smiled some down to her, straightening up. "Hush child, relax," He replied, looking back toward the doctor. "How much longer before she is back up?" He asked.

"Sir...it could be...a month, more? She was badly damaged." The doctor answered, frowning some.

"If it were that bad she wouldnt be here," Crowley replied shortly, raising a brow at the man. "Get back to work." He added then turned back to Jade.

Jade glanced toward the doctor then up to Crowley, furrowing her brows slightly. "What's...what's happening?" She asked, "Where am I?"

"Relax, you're going to be fine. And once you are," Crowley moved, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'll show you....exactly where you are."

Jade stared up at him a moment before nodding some, relaxing back into the bed, biting her lip slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two Years Later_ **

"Sir...I have them in my sight." Jade spoke into the phone, glancing around the corner again, a small smirk gracing her lips. "..but sir, I could easily..." She paused a moment then sighed, nodding slightly, "Yes...I understand...I'll be there shortly.."  
She snapped the phone shut and pushed it into her pocket. She glanced around the corner again at the two men across the room, growling shortly before she disappeared. She reappeared in a dark office, glancing around before she spotted him. "Sir, I could've taken care of things right there," She murmured.

Crowley turned to look at her, raising a brow. "Don't you underestimate them." He stated shortly, moving across the room to her. "I won't have them tear you apart like the rest of my demons." He added.

Jade stared at him a moment then sighed, nodding shortly. "What would you have me do then?" She asked, folding her arms behind her back.

Crowley straightened, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "I want you....to blend in with them," He replied, watching her. "I want you to keep them off us, keep them distracted for me." He added.

"Sir?" Jade asked, furrowing her brows and tilting her head some. "W..why would you wish me to do this? I am more than qualified to take care of them."

Crowley shook his head, stepping back from her. "They have a nasty habit of coming out on top everytime one of my demons attacks them." He stated, raising a brow at her, "I want you...to destroy them from the inside. While we do what we need to."

Jade stared at him a moment longer then nodded, sighing slightly. "As you wish, Sir." She murmured, dropping her hands to her sides.

"Excellent," Crowley smirked, nodding to her, "Get to it. And be careful."

Jade nodded shortly, combing her fingers through her hair. "Where do I meet with them then?" She asked, tilting her head.

"You will meet with them on their hunt," Crowley stated, watching her intently, "I've sent something particularly nasty their way. You will arrive, and kill it. Effectively showing your use to them. They may attack, of course, but...well you know what to do then."

Jade nodded again and stepped back, sighing quietly. "Of course," She murmured, turning for the door.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*Two Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

Jade peeked around the wall, smirking slightly when she saw the demon throw one of the boys across the room, tucking herself back into the shadows. "...here goes everything.." She sighed, glancing back around the wall.

"Sam!" One called, rushing to his side to help him up, only to be thrown into the wall himself.

"There's a flaw in your plan Dean..." Sam groaned, slowly pushing himself up and glancing up to the demon. 

"Shut up," Dean groaned, pushing himself up and turned back to the demon. He let out a short huff before advancing on the creature again.

Jade sighed shortly before she slipped around the corner, drawing her blade as she ran up behind the demon. She smirked to herself, grabbing the the demon by the throat and flipping him over herself.

Dean stopped short, staring at her in shock. "Uh..Sam?" He asked, glancing back to him then back ahead, raising a brow.

"No idea..." Sam replied, pushing himself to his feet with a grunt. He moved up to Dean's side, watching the girl.

Jade twisted away from an attack before sliding forward, digging her blade into the demons heart and kicking it away a moment later. She eyed the demon a moment before beginning to clean the blade, turning toward the two men.

"Who is this chick?" Dean asked, shaking his head slightly. He glanced to Sam then back to her, crossing his arms.

"You're welcome," Jade spoke up, looking over to them, tucking her blade away. "Well aren't you two picture perfect," She added teasingly.

"Who are you?" Sam asked in response, glancing to Dean then back to her.

"Wouldnt you like to know," Jade replied, making her way over to them. She gasped shortly when Dean shoved her into a wall.

"Seriously, who or what are you?" Dean asked as he pulled out his knife, pressing the blade to her throat. "You came out of nowhere and took out that thing like it was a bug." He added lowly, raising a brow.

"Dean take it easy," Sam spoke up, moving over to them quickly. "At least give her a chance to say something before you go all monster killer." He murmured, touching Dean's shoulder.

Jade frowned slightly, glancing between them. "Please..I'm not one of those things. I'm not here to hurt you." She pleaded quickly, "I swear..."

"Dean..." Sam murmured, glancing to her then back to him. "Come on, back up.." He added, tugging on him slightly.

"Leave it to you to trust her immediately..." Dean grumbled, tucking the knife away and looked back to her. "Tell us who you are." He stated, eyeing her.

"My name is Jade," Jade told them, leaning back against the wall, sighing some. "Please, I swear, I only wish to help." She murmured, glancing between them.

"All I said was give her a chance..." Sam murmured then raised a brow at her, crossing his arms lazily. "What about the angel blade?" He asked.

Dean glanced to him then back to her, sighing shortly.

"It's mine," Jade answered, shrugging slightly. She glanced between them slightly before straightening herself up. "Anyway boys, I can help you." She stated.

"On one condition," Dean stated, crossing his arms over his chest and raised a brow at her.

"And that would be?" Jade asked, raising both brows. She tilted her head slightly, glancing between them again.

"Dean?" Sam asked, looking to him, furrowing his brows.

Dean glanced to Sam before pulling out his gun, hitting Jade across the face, effectively knocking her out.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*An Hour Later*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Jade groaned some as she woke, slowly blinking her eyes open and glanced around blurrily. She moved to push herself up, only to find her wrists were tried to the post above her head.

"Morning," A deep voice spoke up from somewhere to her right.

Jade blinked a few times and looked over, furrowing her brows. "What the hell?" She asked, eyeing Dean.

"Like I said, one condition," Dean stated, pushing himself up from his chair and walked over to her. He leaned down and grabbed a bucket from the floor.

"Dean," Sam spoke as he walked in, glancing between them. He walked over to Dean's side, raising a brow at his brother.

"What's with the bucket?" Jade asked, glancing between them, frowning slightly.

Dean glanced to Sam then back to her, raising up the bucket. "Let's find out," He replied, smirking slightly before he dumped the contents over her, dropping the bucket back to the floor.

Jade gasped sharply, arching away from the water. "What the hell?!" She snapped, blinking through the water and looked up to them.

Sam sighed, eyeing her a moment then looked back to Dean. "A whole bucket? Really?" He asked.

Dean shrugged, glancing to Sam then back to her, pulling out a knife.

Jade furrowed her brows, eyeing the knife then looked up to them. "What're you..." She was cut off by Dean slicing her forearm with the knife, gritting her teeth.

Sam shook his head, watching her a moment then looked back to Dean. "See? It's fine." He murmured, "Care to unlock her now?"

Dean shrugged and pulled the key from his pocket, handing it to Sam. "Go ahead," He replied as he retreated to the small kitchen.

Jade sighed shortly, rubbing at her wrists then looked up at Sam. "Is this really necessary?" She asked, raising a brow.

Sam shrugged, tossing the cuffs onto the bed. "Precautions," He replied, grabbing the bucket from the floor where Dean had dropped it, carrying it to the bathroom.

Jade rolled her eyes, pushing herself up from the bed and walked into the kitchen, looking over to Dean.

"So what is it you think you can help us with?" Dean asked, taking a gulp from his beer, looking over to her.

"Well, you wish to defeat Crowley and his demons don't you?" Jade asked, raising a brow slightly at him. She moved over to the table and slid onto one of the chairs.

Dean paused, staring at her a moment. "..what of it?" He asked, setting his beer down on the table.

Jade shrugged, glancing back slightly when Sam walked in then looked back to Dean. "I can help you finish it, for good." She replied, smirking slightly.

"How would you know how to finish him off?" Sam asked, eyeing her curiously, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jade looked back toward him, tilting his head slightly. "Well, I know his hideouts, I can get my hands on plans and the like," She shrugged, looking back to Dean, "So what do you say?"

The brothers glanced to each other then back to her, both raising a brow.

Dean cleared his throat slightly, moving to sit down across from her. "Fine," He murmured, eyeing her, "But if you double cross us, I will kill you."

Jade smirked slightly and nodded, reaching across the table and stole his beer. "Then we have an agreement," She replied, taking a drink from the bottle.


	3. Chapter 3

**_One Week Later_ **

Jade wiped some blood off her face, glancing back toward Sam and Dean. "You two should really be more careful." She stated, raising a brow.

Dean rolled his eyes, glancing to Sam then back to her. "You're one to talk," He replied gruffly, pushing himself back to his feet.

"We're fine," Sam murmured, moving over to Dean. "But thanks," He added, helping his brother get stable on his feet.

"Obviously," Jade chuckled, cleaning off her blade and tucked it away. She moved over to them, brushing her hair back.

"Didn't get off unscathed yourself," Dean replied, raising a brow at her as he slipped his gun back into his pants.

Jade shrugged, glancing between them. "Not the worst I've had," She replied, tilting her head slightly.

"We'll stitch it up when we get back," Sam spoke up, glancing over the nice cut along her cheek, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't bother, it's fine," Jade murmured, shrugging again. "It'll heal perfectly," She added before turning to walk out of the building.

Sam furrowed his brows, glancing to Dean then after her.

Dean sighed then shrugged, walking after her. "We'll figure her out..." He mumbled to his brother, pulling his keys from his pocket.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*Back At The Bunker, Two Hours Later*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Jade sighed softly, moving over to sit in the chair, turning to the next page in the book she'd chosen to read. She hummed to herself, as she read over the page, tilting her head slightly.

"So Jade," Sam spoke up as he entered the library, pausing when he saw the piles of books over every table.

Jade looked over to him, raising both brows. "What?" She replied, setting the book aside and pushed herself up.

"Uhm...what's...going on in here?" Sam asked, glancing over the piles before looking to her, raising a brow.

Jade shrugged, watching him. "I was reading," She answered, crossing the room to him, "What did you need?"

Sam shook his head slightly and sighed slightly. "I was going to ask if you've uncovered anything of Crowley's plan," He murmured.

"I've picked up some whispers, rumors if you will," Jade replied, crossing her arms lazily. "None of it is concrete though." She added, sighing some.

Sam nodded some, running a hand through his hair. "Have you...gone through All these books?" He asked, the curiosity eating at him. Every table was piled at least three feet high with books, half of the shelves were nearly empty.

Jade glanced back at the books then back to him, nodding some. "Yeah," She answered, shrugging some, "I'm a fast reader."

Sam laughed slightly, shaking his head some. "And Dean calls me a bookworm..." He murmured amusedly.

"Well until I have solid word of his next move what else am I supposed to do?" Jade asked, tilting her head slightly, watching him intently.

Sam opened his mouth to respond when he heard a flutter behind him, turning to look. "Hey Cas," He greeted, smiling some.

Jade furrowed her brows, looking around him. "Who is that?" She asked, moving to Sam's side, eyeing the man.

Sam glanced to her then back to him, straightening up some. "This is Castiel." He murmured, crossing his arms lazily.

Jade tilted her head slightly, moving over to him. "I've heard of you," She murmured, eyeing him.

Castiel looked to her then over to Sam, a questioning look on his face. "W..who is this?" He asked, looking back to her, raising a brow.

"That's Jade," Dean spoke up as he entered the room, glancing to Sam then to Cas and Jade. "And don't ask." He added, making his way to the kitchen.

Castiel looked after Dean then back to Jade, stepping back slightly. "Why wouldn't I ask? What did I miss?" He asked, looking back to Sam.

"Well...she's..." Sam trailed off, trying to figure out what to tell him, biting his lip slightly.

"I am assisting in their mission to stop Crowley," Jade spoke up, smiling to Castiel, reaching up and straightened his tie. "You're cute," She murmured, smiling a bit wider, moving her hand up and touched his cheek.

Castiel furrowed his brows, stepping back from her and looked back over to Sam. "Sam?" He asked, tilting his head.

Sam shrugged, watching them. "Dean tested her, she checked out, and she's saved our butts quite a few times lately." He explained, sighing some.

Castiel raised a brow, looking back to her. He opened his mouth to say something, only to be stopped by Jade.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," Jade stated, dropping her hand back to side, glancing back to Sam then back to Castiel.

"Anyway, uhm...Jade, think you could do more digging on the next place?" Sam asked, glancing away from them, running a hand through his hair.

"Pretty sure I don't want to know," Dean stated, re-entering the room with beer in hand, glancing to his brother then to Castiel and Jade.

Jade smirked slightly, glancing to Dean then over to Sam, nodding some. "Gladly," She answered before walking off for the front entrance.

Sam looked after her then back to Castiel, sighing some. "Anyway, I think we might have another option." He murmured.

"Shutting the gates again?" Dean asked, walking over to Castiel's side.

Castiel glanced to Dean then over to Sam, tilting his head slightly. "How long has she been here?" He asked.

Sam nodded to Dean, sighing again. "A week," He answered, "She's actually helped a lot, just....a few of her leads, we've been late..."

"A few stragglers but nothing else on Crowley." Dean added, taking a drink from his beer, looking to Castiel.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Jade smirked slightly as she walked down the road, glancing back slightly before pulling her phone out, dialing one of the only numbers in it. "Sir, everything is going according to plan," She murmured when he answered, "However....the angel has shown up.."  
She listened for a moment then sighed, nodding slightly. "How do you wish me to keep him silent?" She asked, stopping finally, glancing back slightly. "Sir...a-are you sure? I mean..." She sighed at being cut off, "Yes..I understand......as you wish.." She shook her head slightly, snapping the phone closed and slipped it back into her pocket.  
She ran her hands through her hair, biting her lip a moment then sighed heavily, turning and headed back toward the bunker.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

Dean sighed and pushed the papers away, leaning back in his chair and rubbed a hand over his face. He was about to say something to his brother when Jade walked in, looking over to her. "What's the word?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

Sam looked up to Dean then over to her, sitting up in his chair, raising both brows.

Jade looked over to them, smirking slightly. "Detroit," She answered, walking over to them, "He's sending his top demons to a small factory there. They're looking for something."

Sam nodded and pushed himself up, glancing to Dean then back to her. "How long before they get there?" He asked, watching her.

Dean pushed himself up and walked off to get the car ready.

Jade glanced after him then looked back to Sam, tucking some hair behind her ear. "They'll be there by dawn." She replied, "You don't want to take these guys lightly."

"We'll be fine," Sam murmured, nodding to her before following after his brother.

Jade glanced after them, sighing slightly before she turned, gasping slightly when Castiel was standing there. "Can I help you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"What is it you are doing here?" Castiel asked her, raising a brow slightly, eyeing her.

Jade let out a short laugh, resting her hands on her hips, watching him. "I was starting to wonder if you knew," She murmured then sighed slightly, "Look, I really am here to help."

Castiel furrowed his brows and tilted his head slightly. "I don't believe that." He stated flatly.

"Believe what you want, I know what I am doing." Jade replied, giving him a light smile and dropped her hands. "Besides, I've kept them from getting killed thus far."

Castiel eyed her a moment longer before he nodded slightly, turning away from her.

Jade bit back a sigh, watching him a short moment before heading off after the brothers, brushing her hair back. "Are you two ready?" She asked as she entered the garage, glancing to Sam then Dean.


End file.
